Belle Says Yes
by Megara and Hades
Summary: What if Belle accepted Gaston's proposal in attempt to save her father from the asylum? How would the Beast react? What would happen? Would the last petal fall?


CHAPTER 1

"No!" Belle cried as two men dragged her father toward the cart. "You can't do this!" She tightly gripped the man's arm.

He pulled away; ignoring the young woman.

Gaston strode over to Belle.

"Poor Belle," Gaston exaggerated. "It's a shame about your father."

He threw an arm around the beauty.

"You know he's not crazy Gaston," Belle faced him and pulled his collar close.

"Hmm..." Gaston scratched his cheek. "I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding."

Gaston grinned, "If..."

"If what?" Belle inquired eagerly.

"If you marry me."

"What?" Belle pulled away in shock.

Gaston pulled her back in close.

"One little word Belle that's all it takes."

Belle starred blankly at the ground.

"Don't do it Belle!" Maurice demanded.

Belle ran inside; tears streaming down her face.

She picked up the mirror off of the bed.

"Show me the beast."

Belle squinted as the mirror's light shinned brightly in her face.

She watched as the beast roared angrily.

"Time is ticking Belle," Gaston yelled from outside the house.

"I'm sorry..." Belle dropped the mirror and smashed the face of it with her heel.

She wiped her tears and trudged to the front door.

She pushed it open.

"You promise to release my father?"

"Of course," Gaston promised.

"Then, I will marry you." Belle sniffed.

"Good choice Belle. Get a good night sleep. We will marry tomorrow afternoon." Gaston snapped his fingers and the men released Belle's father.

The villagers headed back home along with Gaston.

Maurice ran to Belle.

"Belle," he lifted her head. "You cannot marry that monster."

"But they would have..."

"Let them Belle. I've lived my life. I can't have you giving up yours **again** for me."

"And I cannot lose you again."

CHAPTER 2

"Oh mon Dieu ! '' Lumiere cried. ''What's happening ? ''

The castle shook as if there were an earthquake.

Thunder roared outside the castle.

Lightning flashed nearly striking the trees outside the castle windows.

''Something's wrong,'' the beast got up from his chair and ran to the west wing.

The shaking became stronger and more aggresive.

Pictures began flying off of the walls.

The glass dome containing the rose began to slide off the end of the table.

The beast ran and caught it releasing a large sigh of relief.

''What is it master ?'' asked Cogsworth ducking under the doorway.

''I think Belle is in trouble. I have to go find her.''

''But master, you can't go out there. The villiagers will try to hunt you.''

''I know.'' The beast held the glass tightly against his chest.

''But I have to do this.''

He placed the dome back over the rose and stormed down the staircase.

He swung open the large castle doors.

''But Sire, you don't even know where she is !'' Cogsworth yelled trying to stall his master but he was aready out amongst the dark storm.

CHAPTER 3

''Please Belle, don't do this,'' Maurice begged his daughter.

''If I don't Papa, Gaston will...''

''We can run away. Right now. We'll sneak out the back and...''

''He will find us. Then he will surely put you...'' Belle placed her veil upon her head and glanced in the mirror. ''This is what has to happen.''

''HAAA.'' Chip yawned. ''Belle ? Maurice ?'' Chip's eye started to focus.

He saw the mirror shattered on the floor.

''Uh oh.''

Chip peeked out the window in search for his friends.

''As...assil...'' The cup anunciated the wording on the cart outside the house. ''Assilum for loons. Geepers !''

Chip climbed out the window.

''Belle ? Maurice ?''

No answer.

''This can't be good. I have to go tell the Beast ! But how will I get there ?''

Chip examined the yard.

''Oooooo,'' the cup said upon seeing Maurice's invention.

Chip climbed on and headed for the castle.

In the distance he saw a large furry creature headed for the town.

''Beast !'' the cup yelled as the figure came closer.

''Chip ?''

''Something's wrong ! Belle and her father aren't at home and the mirror is smashed on the floor inside.''

''That must be what caused the shaking. Do you know where they are ?''

''No, I was coming to get you.''

''Go back to the castle Chip,'' the Beast instructed.

''Will I be a boy soon ?'' asked the cup.

''I hope so Chip.''

The Beast continued running through the woods in the direction where the cup came.

He stopped when he got to the town.

Cogsworth's warning rang in his head.

The Beast scanned the area for villagers.

No one seemed to be around.

All the businesses were closed for the day.

The Beast headed down the middle isle of the town searching for clues.

He took a sharp turn and bumped into a drunk man knocking him to his feet.

''AHHHH !'' yelled the man as he starred at the Beast.

''Where is Belle ?!'' The Beast grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him to his feet.

''DoN't EaT mE !'' the drunk man called out.

''I'm not going to eat you. Now, where's Belle ?!''

''She's at the chapel with the rest of the town. She's getting married didn't ya' hear ? Annnnnd everyone in town was invited execpt the poor ol' drunk. And apparently you. CaN YoU bElIeVe iT ? Hyuck.''

''Getting married ?'' The Beast began to question everything that happened over the passed couple months.

''Yeah, to _Gaston._ I don't know what everyone sees in that guy. I bet Belle wouldn't be marrying him if she knew that he was the one who paid that creepy ol' guy to put Maurice in the crazy cart unless she accepted his hand in marriage. Hyuck.''

''WHAT ?'' The Beast picked up his pace and headed straight for the chapel.

CHAPTER 4

The orchestra began strumming their strings and blowing their horns to a sped up version of ''Here Comes the Bride.''

Belle slowly shuffled toward the alter veil drooped over her beautiful face one arm loosely in her father's.

In the back row stood the three blonde triplets each crying a puddle.

Gaston stood proudly as Belle joined him up front.

''We are gathered here today to...''

''I OBJECT !'' The Beast swung open the chapel door, slamming it against the side wall.

The guests scrambled and exited in panic.

''He's...he's real ! The Beast is real !'' Gaston's face grew pale. He hid behind his bride.

''Beast ?''

Gaston crawled to the pew.

''Belle, are you okay ? The castle was shaking and I was so worried that something happened then chip told me you were missing and the mirror was smashed. Then a man in the town told me you were getting married and...''

Belle ran to the Beast and wrapped her arms around him.

''Awe. Isn't this sweet.'' Gaston held his gun to the couple.

''Excuse me **Beast** , but I believe Belle already has a man. A _real_ man.''

''You're right Gaston, I do. And I'm looking at him.'' Belle looked up at the furry figure.

Beast gave the beauty a soft smile. If he were in human form, he'd be blushing.

Gaston looked nervously back and forth from Belle to Beast his knees buckling beneath him.

''BOO !'' spoke the Beast.

Gaston bolted out of the chapel.

''Some man he is,'' said one triplet.

''He calls himself the greatest hunter ?'' teased another.

''That Beast was kinda cute,'' commented the third.

Maurice ran to his daughter hugging and kissing her rejoicing in her freedom.

''Belle ?'' The Beast turned to the young woman. ''Is it true what you said ?''

Maurice released his grip on his daughter.

Belle turned the the Beast.

''You kept my father hostage, then you kept me hostage, you demanded I eat with you or go hungry, you yelled for me to leave the castle, you had an uncontrolable temper...''

The Beast cast his eyes to the ground.

''Yet,'' Belle continued. ''Somewhere, somehow amongst all of that, I found the real you and I fell in love with you.''

The Beast lifted his head. ''What ?''

''Beast, I love you !''

''I love you too Belle.''

Suddenly, the Beast was lifted into the air.

A bright light rayed from the his body blinding Maurice and Belle.

He soon returned to the ground.

Belle looked blankly at the stranger.

''Belle, it's me.''

Belle cupped the Beast's face with her hand. She pulled him in close and pressed her lips against his.

The servants returned to their original form as well and cheered as the last petal slowly drifted to the bottom of the glass.


End file.
